


Once A Time ...,

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: jon and sansa's love story.





	Once A Time ...,

Once Upon A Time. A prince was born. Well, he was so called bastard. After his mother and father died. The prince was sent to live with uncle. Who lied to say that the prince was his bastard son. His wife, never knew that was her nephew. She saw him as her husband’s bastard. Which would make the prince’s early life hell. While he was growing up he was close with almost all his siblings. Sansa always stayed away from him. Calling Jon her half-brother. For he as long as he could remember. When he was 14 and she was 11. The royal family would visit. Just to ask his uncle to be hand of the king. And for Sansa to get engaged to the crown prince. After the trip, Jon left for Castle Black and Sansa for the royal court. When the king died. The prince showed his true colours, he abused her. Ripping her clothes, beating her. When her father died. That’s when she became a princess. Because her brother made himself king. Jon almost rode to the new king of the north. But was stopped by his brothers. He was sent beyond the wall. And the princess stayed in her cage. For awhile. The prince. Met a girl. She was an archer. A beautiful one. A free-folk. Her and the princess had the same red hair. But the red-headed archer later died. And the princess was married to the imp. The brother of the queen regent. The prince that abused the princess, well now king, was killed at own his wedding. And the princess ran away. She stayed with her aunt and uncle awhile going undercover as Alayne Stone. Soon would go home. And marry a true bastard. Ramsay Bolton. Her and the prince would find each other and they would find comfort in each other. After losing everyone. The prince became king. And the princess was still a princess. But King Jon loves his Princess Sansa. And men died for it. Because Ramsay Bolton was an asshole. They had bigger problems after he died. The so called rightful queen came home. And Jon. Went to her. For her dragons. And her dragons alone. There he went undercover as her lover. Even though that is his aunt. And they’d have sex. But the princess missed the king. And the king loved that princess. He’d die for her. Which he did. Kinda. And when die he thought of her. Brushing out her dead direwolf’s coat, singing what the redheaded archer said to him. ‘You Know Nothin’ Jon Snow,’ Which he did know things. Like that he’d the princess. And the princess loved him. All in all. It’s close to a happy ending. He’s going back to her.


End file.
